


Distractions

by AceMcshane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, i make no apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMcshane/pseuds/AceMcshane
Summary: On floor 507 Missy wakes from a nightmare to find her younger self in her bedroom. He comforts her ever so slightly, and then she decides she wants to distract herself. So the rest is just total and utter smut in the woods.I make no apologies. It’s just kinky smut for the sake of it because you know those two would get up to some interesting...stuff together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure whether I could get away with an M rating for this, so played it safe with explicit.

Burning. Screaming. Crying.

She fought to wake up, but seemed locked firmly into her nightmare. A world on fire as everything magnified at an alarming rate. Suddenly she didn’t see a planet, but lives, thousands and thousands of lives screaming.

Fighting hard to open her eyes, she felt a horrible sensation almost like a band tightening around her eyes. Tighter. Tighter. It dug into the flesh around her eyes as it forced her to stay within her dream.

She felt sick, trying desperately to move but finding herself completely immobile. Images swirled round in her mind, unstoppable and vivid.

Children playing, singing, unafraid. A fireball approached and a child looked up and screamed as it engulfed her.

She looked exactly like her daughter.

It took several seconds for her to realise that her eyes were open, wide and frightened as she realised she was now awake, but was being held down.

She thrashed in response, unable to shake the hand from her shoulder, so changing tactic to bite the hand clamped over her mouth.

Jumping up as the hands restraining her suddenly let go, she stood and backed up to the wall as she tried to control her breathing which was close to hyperventilating. Her hair was damp and she wasn't even aware of the tears that ran down her face. She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkened room.

“Ow?” he said, shaking his hand in the air in an exaggerated fashion, “you _bit_ me?!”

As the voice of her younger self registered in her panicked state, she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

“What did you expect me to do?! What the hell were you doing?” she hissed.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, “you were screaming in here, I didn’t want all the humans waking up and running around panicking. I've had enough of that all day long.”

He leaned back against a dressing table behind him, and placed his hands on the surface, watching her with interest.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked casually.

She swept her hair back from her face, hoping she didn't look a total mess and stepped closer to him, pulling herself together as fast as she could.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with me. I was having a nightmare - you remember those don't you?” she felt her stability returning as she saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

Closing the distance between them, she stopped, standing just inches from him. “You’d wake screaming at times, don't pretend that's not true - it wasn't _that_ long ago for you.”

“Yeah well, we know why that was. I’m over it, which means _you_ got over it. So why are you having nightmares again?”

“I’m really not in sharing mood,” she said firmly.

“OK, but a heads up would of course be useful - if I retain it somehow,” he said, as he watched her intently, his hand resting casually on her shoulder as he felt her trembling.

“You always wanted him. Those times you woke screaming,” she whispered.

He brought both hands to her upper arms and rubbed slowly up and down. She stepped forward and leaned her head to rest against his shoulder.

“Yes I know. But he wasn't there was he?” he said.

“Maybe if you'd gone to him, he would have, but we always hide ourselves from him when we’re scared,” she said.

She inched closer to him and his hands moved to slowly rub her back, knowing exactly how he wished he had been comforted.

“All that time he had you in that vault, you must of..” he began, but she interrupted him abruptly.

“No,” she said simply.

“Really? I don't understand him sometimes,” he said, “but anyway, he's here now and I don't see you going to find him. Not much has changed If were still wanting him but not showing him.”

“I know,” she sighed, “we’re an idiot when it comes to the Doctor.”

“Why does he do this to us?” he said.

“Because we love him,” she said, feeling him tense, “hush now, there's no lies between us. It's impossible to hide the truth. How can you want to murder someone then want them to hold you the next minute?” she said.

“It's complicated, I know,” he said, as he placed a kiss on her head. “Sis...do you usually sleep in your clothes?”

She glanced down, briefly inspecting her blouse and skirt for creases, before her eyes returned to his.

“I took my jacket off,” she shrugged, “don't particularly want to be half naked if we get suddenly invaded.”

“Oh I don't know about that, you should definitely try it. Just take a couple more layers off. I could help you,” he said with a suggestive grin.

She smirked, deciding to call his bluff, a distraction was exactly what she needed, “ok then.”

His eyes widened in surprise, “really?”

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, “you and me...I must say, it intrigues me.”

His arms slipped around her waist as his lips brushed against her cheek, “feeling better?” he asked, as he pulled her close to him, his embrace almost loving for a moment.

The genuine concern he held for a moment was almost touching, although she didn't want any compassion from him. That wasn't  what she wanted _at_ all.

“Yes I am,” she said, “much better now.”

“Good, don't wanna wake the locals,” he said.

“Oh, _how_ disappointing, because I am quite the screamer, and I remember never exactly being quiet when I was you.” She laughed at his stunned expression, “well we appear to be the only ones awake, so I suggest we relocate.”

He let her lead - following her out of the door and walking silently past the Doctor’s room, both willing him not to open the door and interrupt their personal time.

He became intrigued when she opened the main door, and walked into the dark night outside.

“Missy - i’m not going to the barn with the Doctors new tin dog,” he said.

Missy found herself flinch slightly in response to his description of Bill, but she shook the feeling it struck her with firmly away. This wasn't the time to analyse anything.

“A barn? Oh don't be so boring. I know I used to be far more...imaginative that that,” she said with a smirk as she skipped off into the dark.

He followed blindly into the woods, only catching glimpses of her as she moved ahead of him.

“Missy!” he yelled, “if getting lost in the woods is your idea of foreplay then something has gone very wrong with us.”

He jumped at the sound of her laughter behind him and reached out, one hand grabbing her waist and the other her wrist as he pulled her to him.

“There's a patch of grass over here, not as much dirt. Great view of the sky,” she said as she wriggled free of his grip and dropped to the ground to lay down on her back, putting her hands behind her head.

He sighed, and followed suit, laying next to her and following her gaze, “is this supposed to be romantic?” he asked, after a moment of staring confused at the simulated night sky.

“No you idiot,” she laughed, “i'm trying to estimate the distance to the projection of the floor number. Gives us an idea of what's below us if we take the lifts out of the equation and just blow a big hole in the ground.”

“That's really a very good idea we’ve got there,” he said

She laughed, “Yes, I do have a good idea, don't _I._ Now where were we? Oh yes. We were discussing layers.”

He sat up as she stretched on the ground, her arms above her head for the briefest moment.

He made his move and pounced, pinning her wrists to the ground.

She laughed, “now look who's being romantic.”

He straddled her and she felt a flood of heat once his weight held her to the ground.

She eyed him with amusement, “oh, are you in charge?”

“Well, yes,” he said.

She smirked, “and why is that? Do you have some urge to _take me?_ How exciting!”

“Don't test me,” he said as he squeezed her wrists tighter.

She pouted, “but I want to.”

He stared intently at her, the hunger in his eyes showing a dangerous edge.

He eased off of her, keeping hold of her wrists as he pulled her up and walked her backwards, only stopping when her back collided with a tree trunk.

He pulled her arms above her head and shifted quickly, pinning both her wrists against a branch above her while he used his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a short length of rope.

Her eyes widened in surprise, “I don't remember carrying rope around with me. I'm impressed with myself.”

He leaned against her, using his body weight to hold her in place despite her deliberate distraction technique of wriggling against him.

His face was close to hers, his breath on her neck as she felt the rope tighten around her wrists. He stepped back, smiling as he appreciated his work.

She tested the rope and was pleased to see it held tight for now. If he had made it easy to escape she would have been quite disappointed.

He watched to see her rubbing her wrists together with the little leverage she had and knew it wouldn't hold her for long. He regretted not removing her blouse first, as he could hardly just tear it off. She didn't have anything appropriate to change into and appearances were important to them.

He quickly pulled her blouse free of her skirt and worked at her buttons. He made quick work of it and pulled her blouse open as far as he could given the restriction of her arms.

His hands moved to the back of her skirt as he felt around for a fastening. When he reached it, he quickly unzipped and pushed her skirt to the ground.

His hands were on her immediately, grasping at her as he explored her body with fascination.

“Were you joking when you said that in 70 years of having you right where he wanted you, the two of you never did this?”

“This? Well he's not very tactile this regeneration so I don't think tying me to a tree is quite on his bucket list.”

“He really does let this goodness trip he's on spoil his fun,” he said as he stepped close to her.

“I know,” she sighed.

His fingers slipped into either side of her underwear and pulled the black lace material down roughly.

She smiled as he slapped at her thighs until she parted her legs, the pleasant stinging of his hand against her skin causing a rush of wetness.

His hand moved straight between her legs, and she threw her head back and moaned. He hadn't been a woman in a very long time but he hadn't forgotten what it felt like. He really knew how to use his hands.

He circled her clit, teasing her and occasionally slipping inside her, something about it should have felt wrong, but his fingers inside her felt like they fit perfectly. The universe itself could scream at them as loud as it wanted to, that two versions of the same person should not be playing like this, but they wouldn't have listened to any protests.

He watched her carefully, not allowing her to get too close to her peak too fast. Pushing his fingers inside her and twisting his hand, he smirked at how wet she was.

His other hand roamed up, fumbling at the latches on her corset before realising he needed to loosen it first.

She made a noise of protest as his hand left her and he pressed his body against hers. His arms moved around her back as he found the bow keeping her corset tight, and quickly released it, yanking at the strings to loosen it.

Satisfied that he had enough leverage, he moved his hands to the front, unsnapping the latches now with ease until he could pull it free, exposing her breasts.

She shivered as she felt the cool night air against her flesh as he dropped her corset to the ground, and she felt for a moment, the unbalance between them.

“You're rather overdressed given that I'm naked dear,” she said with a suggestive smile.

He grinned back at her, “you’ll get your turn. Just needed you to know I was first.”

Missy laughed, “and you stripped me and tied me to a tree so you could stand there making idle chit chat did you? Losing your touch? If you want to be in charge then let me _know_ you are.”

“Are you giving me _tips?_ ” he asked, incredulously.

“Well, you do seem to need them dear,” she said, goading him.

He stood back and took in her body, she was exquisite and life threatening danger or not, having her to play with was worth everything.

She gasped and laughed when he made his move, grabbing her thighs and hauling her legs up around his waist.

He unzipped his trousers, pulling out his painfully hard cock and thrust into her in one movement, aware from his earlier ministrations that she was very wet.

She groaned and he gave her a moment, pausing until he could feel her thrust forward against him, urging him deeper. He wanted to show her some respect, after all she was his future self, so he let her tell him when he could begin demolishing her.

He wasted no time and gripped her thighs painfully tight as he slammed into her at a punishing pace. She struggled against the rope desperate to put her hands on him, as well as relieve the growing pain in her wrists as the rope began to cut in slightly.

He hoisted her up when he noticed the look of pain on her face and took more of her weight as he leaned forward, his mouth sucking and biting against her neck.

She threw her head back and groaned loudly, and he laughed as he pulled out of her and stepped forward so that the weight of his body pressed her against the tree trunk, holding her up.

“Darling I don't think so, if you want to come you have to ask me, and _use my name.”_

She stared at him, “It's my name too, I'm not saying it to you!”

“Oh come on, Mistress, you know I need to hear it,” he said, almost pleading with her. “It _is_ my turn.”

She watched him with amusement, deciding to toy with him despite her highly aroused state.

“You're not coming until I say you can,” she said.

“And you're not.. _.look_ , this is why we are taking turns, we can’t both be in charge at once. Missy I need you, _please_ , just say it.”

“Whose turn is it again? she said with a laugh.

He growled and thrust back inside her as one hand snaked up to her throat, his hand closing around it lightly.

Her expression changed in an instant, from one of amusement to dark lust as she stared into his eyes.

“Tighter,” she commanded.

“You’re not giving the orders right now,” he said, despite tightening his grip in response regardless.

She tilted her head back, extending her neck as she offered herself to him.

He fucked her hard and fast, her back slamming against the hard rough surface of the tree trunk as he buried himself inside her. She was vaguely aware that she was going to be wearing a lot of bruises by the morning, but her style of clothing thankfully covered her quite well.

His grip on her throat tightened suddenly harder, and her eyes grew wide for a moment, before he released her and she gasped, laughing.

His hand moved straight to her clit, working with purpose now as he stroked her while pummelling hard into her.

“Ask me Mistress. Say it,” his voice dropped to a growl. “ _Say. It_.” he ordered. His teeth clenched as he tried to hold on, determined to get what he wanted.

She felt close to the edge and couldn’t hold back either, so she finally gave him what he wanted, not realising, until she spoke the words, how turned on it made her too.

“Let me come Master,” she begged.

“Come for me Mistress,” he commanded.

She came hard, and he followed her a second later as he leaned forward, using the tree trunk to support them both as he leaned heavily on her.

They both remained there, their breaths rapid as they came down from their orgasms, until Missy lifted her leg, giving him a hard kick with her boot against his backside.

“Untie me. You’re too tired to hold me up and if I break a wrist we are really going to have to think of a plausible explanation. My arms ache too much to do it myself.”

He smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her, his tongue pushing past her lips and delving straight into her mouth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

She grew tense for a moment as she saw it, but he immediately brought it up toward her wrists, cutting her free from the branch she was bound to.

She dropped her arms down, resting them on his neck as he lowered her to the ground, and sat them both down. She turned and sat between his legs, resting back against him, flinching as her bruised back connected with his chest.

“My arms hurt like hell,” she said.

“Sorry, I got carried away, you’re impossible to resist,” he said, not really sounding apologetic at all. “You still on for having your turn?”

She laughed, “you can’t be ready to go again already.”

“Why not?” he asked, offended, “I’ve always had staying power.”

“Yes, you did, but give me a minute,” she said.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, knowing she would be aching even more by the next day. He surveyed the bruises on her back and felt somewhat regretful for a brief moment that they had got as carried away as they had. But he pushed the thought aside and just rested with her. He liked the thought that she would be wearing these marks and nobody else but the two of them would know.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They sat together for sometime before she shuffled back, feeling him instantly hardening at the contact. She smirked, enjoying the effect she had on him.

“Mmmm,” he murmured against her neck, the resulting vibration against her skin causing a rush of heat.

“She turned around to face him, a playful look on her face.

“Feeling better sis?” he asked as his hand stroked down her arm.

“My arms aren't hurting as much now, which is good, because I still have plans for you,” she paused, moving to kiss him but stopping just before her lips met his, “and I really need to use my hands. Now, I believe I said not to come until I told you.”

 “It was technically my turn,” he said.

 "Still, i’m not impressed at your _disobedience.”_

Now _that_ was something straight out of a fantasy he had the first moment he realised who she was. She had that domineering edge about her and he normally did not submit easily, but he wanted to play with her in every possible way and the thought of her taking the lead really turned him on.

 “Take your coat off and lay it on the ground,” she said, the tone of her voice making it clear that it was not a suggestion.

 He smiled, turned on already, and did as she had told him to, spreading it out carefully next to her.

 She shuffled over, settling herself on to the lining of his coat, leaning back as she looked seductively at him, “thank you my dear, that’s much more comfortable. _Now take the rest of your clothes off_.”

 He stood up, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he stripped, dropping his clothes without thought to the ground.

She eyed him hungrily, but with a strange mix of familiarity - in some ways it was like looking in a mirror. She knew what he liked, and how he wanted to play. He didn't even need to say it. She knew every fantasy in his head, from the gentle moments with the Doctor that he would never admit to a living soul, to the darkest of his desires. Nothing was a secret from her.

“First dearest, I am quite sore from our encounter and you are going to take care of me and help me relax, then I will decide whether you deserve my attention.”

He dropped to his knees and ran his hands over her legs, his mouth nearing her collarbone as he paused, “you’re beautiful Mistress,” he whispered, before his lips pressed against her skin, his mouth exploring and worshipping her body along with his hands.

She sat back, enjoying the gentleness and reverence, in contrast to the roughness of their encounter shortly before. She let him continue, as his hands squeezed her breasts lightly, clearly enjoying the feel of them in his hands.

 “You’re going to love them, they really are quite fun,” she said with a laugh.

He ran his tongue around her nipples, paying attention to one breast, before moving to the other.

 She sat back, enjoying the feel of the air on her wet skin and his hands caressing her everywhere.

She slowly leaned back until she was laying on the ground, her legs bent as his coat didn’t cover as much of the ground as she needed and she didn’t want to become scratched from the twigs beneath her.

He watched her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her, waiting for her to instruct him. There was something incredibly erotic about an older version of himself commanding him like this.

His hands moved to her knees, parting her legs slowly as his gaze remained with hers, their eyes equally as dark with lust.

“Taste me,” she said, her tone leaving no doubt that it was a command.

He wasted no time, parting her legs further as he dropped down, his mouth moving straight between her legs.

She gasped as his tongue explored her, tasting, licking, pushing inside her. It was heavenly. He was just as talented with his tongue as he was with his fingers. His tongue circled her clit and she arched her back, moaning in pleasure.

It didn't take long when he was doing such delicious things to her, and she moved her legs up around his back, pushing him as close as possible to her as she came, his mouth not letting up for a second until she started to come down from her orgasm.

He watched her, laying spread out on his coat on the ground, “you taste amazing,” he said.

She smiled, “you _have_ been very good. So I think I should reward you. Bring me the handcuffs I know you have in your pocket.”

He didn’t think he could get any harder until she said those words, and he obeyed immediately, eager for the next round.

She stood up, and gestured to his coat, “lay down.”

He did as she asked, and smiled as she quickly straddled him, the handcuffs in her hand as she looked down at him, a sexily menacing smile suggesting he was totally at her mercy now.

She leaned over him, taking first one arm, and then the other, and stretching them above his head. He was confused at first until he felt a cold metal object near his wrists. He looked at her inquisitive and she moved quickly, clamping the handcuffs around his wrists and she secured him.

“There’s a bolt on the ground there - perfect spot,” she paused, leaning down and kissing his neck, “we shall have to investigate once we’re suitably recovered, it could be an access tunnel.”

“If it is, can we tell them how we found it?” he asked, smirking.

“Absolutely not, now behave or I will have to punish you.”

He contemplated that for a moment as he really _did_ want her to do that.

She laughed, understanding his train of thought, but ignoring it for the moment as she moved to lay down on top of him, wriggling to make herself comfortable.

He groaned in arousal and she smiled before bringing her mouth to his and kissing him hard. He responded in like and they deepened their kiss, tasting with an intensity that felt like they were consuming each other. Her hands squeezed his wrists before she dragged her nails down the insides of his bound arms, leaving trails of red marks in her wake.

He groaned into her mouth, he loved the feel of her everywhere all at once; her body on top of his, her tongue in his mouth and her nails marking him. He couldn't get enough of her.

She shifted up, straddling him, and eased herself up, lining herself up with his cock as she looked into his eyes, her nails tracing light red patterns across his chest as she marked him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asked.

“You know I do Missy, it's getting light, someone’s going to come out here and find us soon.”

“Hmm, would you like that? Would you like to get caught like this? I know you want the Doctor to see us like this.”

“Missy please,” he said with urgency.

“Ask me _nicely,”_ she said, as her hands caressed the red streaks her nails had left on him.

“Mistress, _please fuck me_ , I need you,” he begged.

She smiled, “very nicely put,” and eased herself down, his hard cock filling and stretching her.

She moaned in pleasure and looked at him with a smile, “we better be quick this time.”

He nodded, and groaned loudly as she began to ride him. He thrust his hips up as much as could, but with his arms cuffed to the bolt on the ground and the weight of her on his groin, he was fairly immobile.

She rode him hard, bringing him close to the edge fast, as she looked at him with an intensity that pushed him even closer, “come for me,” she paused, edging as close to him as she could without risking him slipping out of her, and speaking his name in a darkly seductive tone, _“Master.”_

He came instantly, and she tumbled into another orgasm along with him.

She collapsed on top of him, and thought for a moment how appropriate it was that they would have simultaneous orgasms.

She smiled at him as she sat up, “do you have a key for those or are you going to impress me with an escape act?”

“Don't have a key,” he said, as he shifted and struggled against the cuffs, “and every intention of impressing you.”

He pulled against the cuffs twice and broke free, sitting up and smiling at her as he dangled them in front of her.

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed, “you do realise I know exactly how you do that?”

They helped each other dress, brushing off dirt and smoothing out their clothes until they appeared somewhat respectable again. They paused once they were both fully dressed and stood looking into each others eyes.

Suddenly they were startled by the sound of twigs snapping as someone walked through the trees and into the clearing.

They both looked up to meet the Doctors eyes.

Missy broke eye contact quickly and gestured to the bolt on the ground that she had cuffed the Master to moments before.

“We found a bolt. Could be an access hatch,” she said.

“Me and sis we're about to investigate. You want to join us?” he asked.

“Yes,” Missy said a slight eagerness to her voice, “it would be good if you would _join us.”_

The Doctor looked puzzled at the smile the Master cast at him before glancing back at Missy who simply averted her eyes from them both.

“ _The hatch_ ,” she said, “let's get to work.”

  
  
  



End file.
